


Never Alone

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Ben was glad that the Horror liked Diego, that it approved of him. That was good, because it meant he didn’t have to worry about the Horror ripping him apart.





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day 14: tentacles
> 
> So when I saw tentacles was one of the prompts, I instantly thought of Ben so I had to do something with him. Because of the recent cast photo I’m just gonna do Diego with long hair from now on because, unf, it’s a look.

Ben looked down at where Diego was between his legs and a soft moan left his lips. His brother had his lips wrapped around his cock and swallowed him down to the base in one easy motion. Ben couldn’t help but be impressed with how easy he made it look. Klaus always said not having a gag reflex was a natural ability, but it could also be learned with practise. Ben was still working on it himself, but he was getting there.

He reached down, running his fingers through Diego’s new, long hair. He had to admit he’d been surprised that Diego loved cock as much as he did. He’d have expected from the way he acted and been so competitive that he was a top but he’d found he’d been wrong there. Ben had found that he liked having Diego like this, likes being in charge of him, he was still learning of course, but Diego was patient and willing to teach him.

“Yeah...” Ben whispered as Diego’s heavenly mouth bobbed on his cock, doing this... thing with his tongue that made him ache. His fingers flexed in his hair, holding him tight and then he felt something slick against his hand. Ben didn’t need to look down to see that it was one of the Horror’s tentacles uncoiling from his belly to explore Diego’s body.

Ben hadn’t had any opportunities to be with anyone when he’d been alive first time around. He’d been much too shy and self conscious about the Horror, plus it’s not like they had any of the usual options for socialising. He had found out though that when he touched himself the Horror got... interested. The tentacles would slide out, exploring his thighs and click and ass. As it turned out the same thing happened whenever it was someone else pleasuring him. 

Thankfully the Horror’s interest in him didn’t seem to bother Diego. In fact he seemed to enjoy the tentacles roaming over his body. Ben couldn’t help but watch as one tentacle grasped onto Diego’s hair, holding on tight while the others ventured lower, exploring the expanse of his back. Ben was glad that the Horror liked Diego, that it approved of him. That was good, because it meant he didn’t have to worry about the Horror ripping him apart.

Diego purred around Ben’s cock, dragging his tongue along his length as he suckled him. He looked beautiful with something between his lips, be it a cock, fingers or one of the Horror’s probing tentacles. One of them had made its way down to Diego’s ass and was stroking along his cleft and Ben knew it would soon be worming it’s way inside him.

Having the Horror was a strange thing, one he probably couldn’t explain adequately to anyone else. The Horror was both independent of him and separate to him. He could will it to do things, but it would also do things on it’s own. Not only that, but Ben could feel would it was doing, but not quite like he could feel it if it was his hands doing it. So as the slick tentacle made it’s way into Diego, Ben could get a sense of it too.

Diego moaned at the intrusion, gripping Ben’s thighs tighter as he did. He didn’t back away though, even though he knew he could. All he had to do was say the word and Ben would focus, willing the Horror to stop. He knew he could do it, he’d practised on himself, but he’d never had to with his lover.

He gasped as Diego sucked him harder, tightening his grip on Diego’s hair as he got closer to the edge. Diego’s mouth was just so fucking good and warm and perfect. He cried out, his hips jerking upward as he spilled down his throat and he knew that Diego was going to swallow him down.

Ben watched through half lidded eyes what the Horror did to Diego, although he didn’t really need to. He felt as the tentacle in him expanded, felt as a second one wrapped around Diego and started to stroke. He felt how, a few moments later, Diego spilled too, across the bed they shared. Only then did Diego pull off his cock, a blissful smile on his face.

They didn’t say anything to each other, they didn’t need to. Once the Horror’s tentacles retreated, Diego moved up Ben’s body, laying beside him and holding him close, their lips meeting in a soft, gentle kiss.


End file.
